1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regulation control device and particularly to a regulation control device with an encoder mechanism, which provides an effect of repeated clockwise/counter-clockwise rotation at the angle of 360.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional volume device can be installed in, for example, a vehicle, an in-home entertainment system or a PC or the like as sounder equipment to adjust the volume and tone of a loud/speaker.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional regulation control device comprises a shell set 10 and a control circuit element 20 arranged in the shell set 10. The shell set 10 includes a press shell 11, a connecting seat 12, a rotating seat 13, and a supporter 14 that are assembled together. The control circuit element 20 is arranged in the connecting seat 12, and two first wedge lumps 121 are disposed at the bottom side of connecting seat 12 to wedge each two ends of a circular torsion spring 122. A hung mounting portion 131 is formed in the center of the rotating seat 13 where a contact pillar 132 protrudes towards the control circuit element 20 to contact where two second wedge lumps 133 are disposed in a protruding manner. Each of the second wedge lumps 133 are arranged at a nearby side of the first wedge lump 121, in order to wedge the two ends of the torsion spring 122. Thus, when the rotating seat 13 is rotated with the contact pillar 132 associated with the control circuit element 20, a control signal is generated to control the volume of loudspeaker.
However, the rotation path of the conventional rotating seat 13 is limited to the design of the structure between the torsion spring 122, the first wedge lump 121, and second wedge lump 133. When the rotating seat 13 is rotated clockwise or counter-clockwise, one of the second wedge lumps 133 drives one end of the torsion spring 122 to move around to a position where the other second wedge lump 133 lies, and thus the rotation path is limited to the designed structure herein. Due to the applied force of torsion spring 122 the rotating seat 13 is made to automatically return to its original position. Thus, the rotation travel is limited to the designed structure and maintains a fixed angle and returns to its original position. There is also the problem of unstable volume, which makes the device inconvenient when being used.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention suggest the present invention which is of reasonable design and an effective improvement on the shortages described above.